


I Could Use A Man Like You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in Siege Jim had not gotten a hold of the helicopter amd Kincaid had Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use A Man Like You

## I Could Use A Man Like You

by Fyrbyrd

They own me

For all my friends at SXA and the poor fool who asked what happened to this story. Thanks poor fool.

For Siege

* * *

Blair had tried to tell them that he wasn't a cop, but still they dragged him into the helicopter and took off. Kincaid either didn't believe him or didn't care. He was being taken to Camp Liberty and there seemed no way to escape. 

He was supposed to be starting as Jim's ride along. To study his holy grail in the shape of a police detective. A very handsome police detective at that. But now he was in the hands of an insane terrorist, who one minute was prepared to kill him, the next minute he was making sure he was coming with him. He only hoped said detective would be able to find him and rescue him. 

* * *

The Huey headed out into the countryside, somewhere deep in the forests was Camp Liberty. The cops had never learned exactly where it was, and now Blair was going there. If Jim didn't come looking for him, he was sure he would not be leaving the place alive. 

Kincaid was sitting beside him, staring at him with the cold predatory eyes, he never said a word. He didn't really need a hostage now, they had successfully escaped, but still Kincaid wanted him for something... 

The chopper finally came into land inside a fenced off compound. It had taken a few hours to get there and Blair was cold. His adrenalin rush had long since passed, and though he was scared shitless, he knew there really was nothing he could do about it. 

Kincaid leapt out of the chopper only to learn that his men had been captured at the station. Alton and Morrison may have been freed but now many others had been captured. He took Alton aside as he and Morrison led Blair from the chopper. 

"Take him to my quarters, he is a hostage and he is not leaving my sight. Anybody, and I mean anybody that touches him will answer to me." 

"Yes sir," answered Alton as he rejoined Morrison. They led Blair away while Kincaid met with his men to figure out what to do. 

* * *

Kincaid's quarters were Spartan, but there was a double bed in the room, a wardrobe and dresser, desk and chair and an old style wood heater. Only writing material was on the table, no computer. Kincaid obviously left that to other people. The heater was going, and Blair was very glad of that, he was cold, and where ever he was, was cold too. 

He sat down on the bed as close to the heater as he could get. His hands were still tied in front of him and he wondered how long they would remain that way and what possible plans Kincaid could have for him now. 

Kincaid entered a few minutes later. He shut and locked the door behind him. "Get up," he said approaching Blair with a knife. 

Blair froze his eyes only on the knife approaching him. 

"I said get up," snapped Kincaid as he reached for Blair arms and pulled him to his feet, then cut the ties that bound his arms. "Now strip, and I mean everything. Keeping you naked will keep you in one place. It's too damn cold to be running around this place without clothes. So strip, now." 

Blair was rubbing his wrists when Kincaid started to talk. He at first could not believe what he had heard, but could see that it was in deed a good way to keep him from trying to escape. Very slowly he began to do as he was ordered, after all the man was carrying a knife. 

Kincaid had gone to the wardrobe and taken off his coat placing it on a hanger. He then locked the closet and turned to check on his prisoner. "Come on now, Mr. Natural. I would have thought a guy like you wouldn't mind getting naked." 

Blair just stared at the man, "I am not a cop." 

"So you've said. What else would you be to be with Ellison, unless of course, you're his piece of ass?" 

Blair stopped undressing. 

"You think that makes a difference to me? I learned a long time ago that women are not to be trusted. There are no women at Camp Liberty, never has been, never will be. So I guess your sorry ass is worth a bit to me." 

Blair gulped when he realized what Kincaid was implying. 

"I told you I could use a man like you. And I sure intend on using you, so get those clothes off, you ain't going to be needin' them ever again. And I can assure you, the cops ain't ever going to find us here." 

Blair froze. Kincaid wanted to fuck him! And he was pretty sure that if he didn't cooperate, he would be made to. 

"Come on, boy. Quit stalling, or we'll go out to the compound and the rest of the militia can watch what I do with you." 

Blair could see that the man meant it. He was down to his jeans which he quickly disposed of along with his boots and socks. That left him in t-shirt and boxers. 

"All of it," ordered Kincaid. 

Blair pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it. He saw Kincaid eyes take in his naked chest with the nipple ring in. Hesitantly he slipped his finger into the waistband of his boxers, and very slowly, pulled the plaid cloth down. Kincaid's eyes watched hungrily like a wolf waiting for a feast. They slipped to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

"Mmm, hmm. Mr. Natural, I really like what I see," said Kincaid as he began to strip himself, starting with his jeans after kicking off his boots. Only his boxers went down with the long pants, revealing his straining erection. "Get over to the bed, don't want you catching cold. I'll soon have you all warmed up." 

Shivering, Blair did as he was told, he knew from experience that Garrett Kincaid did what he wanted, whatever the consequences. 

The bed kinked and the man slid in and much to Blair's surprise was soon all over him with mouth and hands. First there was a tongue down his throat, it pulled back out and attacked his neck then his nipples. He just lay there with his eyes glazed. Hands were fondling his cock and balls and the nipple that was not under teeth. 

"Oh God," moaned Blair at the onslaught. 

"Thank you," came the reply and Blair wasn't sure whether it was from what he was feeling or if Kincaid thought he was talking about him? 

The hand moved from his cock and balls and moved towards his anus, circling, teasing. 

He raised his hips and legs allowing further access, the lips never left his nipples, moving from one to the other. The teasing hand fumbled away seeking something, finding it, fumbled some more before returning, slick and demanding entrance of at least one finger. 

The finger soon got in and Blair was moaning some more. 

`No, no, I'm not supposed to like this,' he thought as his legs moved to give the man better access. 

Kincaid moved slowly between his legs as his finger was joined by another and they moved around inside Blair. And he wanted more. 

"Oh, Oh, yeah," he moaned, `No, no this can't be happening.' 

The invading fingers became a trio and they were moving in and out of him and his hips were following the movement, wanting more, needing more. 

The fingers left him and he cried out with their loss. Only moments later he felt the blunt end of Kincaid's cock push at his entrance. He raised up, legs on his chest, and helped to pull it in, and then the man was moving in, out, in out. 

`Oh god this is good,' thought Blair, then another part of his mind answered, `No it's not good, can't be good.' 

`Oh god this is great,' he moaned as Kincaid hit his prostate for the first time, `No, not great can't be great.' 

"Oh man, do me do me good," he cried out aloud encouraging the man. `No don't touch me,' came a fainter cry in his mind. 

"Fuck me, fuck me!" 

`No, no, no, no.' 

"Yes, yes, yes." 

Kincaid was pounding faster. `YES YES YES!' Blair was squeezing the man in rhythm with his thrusts, "Oh god goooood." 

And with a cry, he came. 

Kincaid continued to pound into him, obviously driven by the young man's enjoyment of him. But it was not long before he too came deep inside his prisoner. He rested a moment before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. 

Blair lowered his legs and felt a trickle of cum leak from his hole. It was the first time he'd been taken bareback, and he had a feeling it was not going to be the last. He pulled the blankets up over himself and Kincaid as the other dozed off in post orgasmic haze. 

But Blair lay there on his back wondering how the hell he had just enjoyed having sex with a terrorist, who had shot up a police station killing a lot of people, and led a militia who were equally prepared to kill anyone opposed to them. Like he was. 

How could he be so turned on by this cruel son of a bitch? Especially seeing as all his latest fantasies were centered around one gorgeous piece of man flesh named Jim Ellison. 

God, he hoped Jim was looking for him. And even more, hoped he would not try to use his senses to do it. 

* * *

Blair awoke to find his body covered by an arm and a leg as he lay on his side. And right against the crack of his backside, was something hard. Because he moved, it awoke his human blanket as well. 

"Mmmm Mr. Natural, I was right about you. You are a natural. So responsive, I like that. People must respond to me here," said Kincaid rubbing a hand up and down Blair's arm. "A perfect little fuck buddy you are for me. I told you I could use a man like you and God help me, use you I will." 

He pushed Blair onto his stomach and started fingering Blair's anus and pushing his legs further apart at the same time. Then he wasted no time in entering him and pumping furiously as his lust demanded. Blair could only grab at the streets and hold on. Used indeed. 

Kincaid came and withdrew taking only a few minutes to recover, got out of the bed and dressed quickly. 

"I'll have breakfast sent to you," he said as he hurried from the room. 

Blair had not moved. While he had enjoyed his first coupling with the man, the second had been too rushed and definitely one sided. There had been very little pleasure on his part. In fact he hadn't even cum. And he felt sore, Kincaid had only used spit to ease his passage. 

Blair pulled the blankets back over himself. Was this the way life was going to be from now on? Fuck buddy to a terrorist? Confined to his bed with no clothes? 

"Oh God, Jim, please come find me," he prayed and curled into himself. 

* * *

Blair soon learned it was even worse than he thought. If he needed to relieve himself, he had to leave Kincaid's room and cross into a hall. The door always locked, he had to ask permission from the guards outside the door and then have them walk him to the toilet in his naked state, no robes allowed or available. And the guards were not always the same men. 

Then at the toilet he was not allowed to close the stall door, just in case he found something he could use to escape. No amount of talking could get them to do otherwise. It was just another thing he had to endure. And it was humiliating. 

* * *

"Damnit," shouted Jim as he watched the helicopter disappear from the roof of Cascade P.D. 

"There wasn't much you could do, Jim. Even if you'd grabbed hold of the skid, you couldn't have held on for too long, and you know it," said Simon coming up beside him. 

"I'd have thought of something," replied Jim, "And they took Sandburg. What will happen when he finds out he's not a cop or that he doesn't need a hostage?" 

"We'll find him, Jim," answered Simon. 

"How? No one has been able to locate Kincaid's camp. Anyone that even got close was killed long before they could reveal it. The kid's dead meat. I should never have let him talk me into it." 

"He's your cousin, isn't he?" 

"Well, ah, no Simon, he isn't. I only met him a few days ago. He said he could help me with my... problem and he sort of has, but now I've lost him." 

Simon was looking at him with a confused look on his face. 

Jim rubbed a hand over his hair, "It doesn't matter, what really matters is that Kincaid has Sandburg and the kid's life may be at stake if we don't find them." 

"Okay Jim, but how are you going to do it?" questioned Simon. 

"Right now, I Don't know, but I'll figure something out." 

They moved inside as Carolyn came to check on them. 

* * *

The door opened as Blair sat on the bed pondering his future. 

Kincaid entered and he didn't look happy, They got the whole squad this time and they're all up on murder and conspiracy charges, for killing a few enemy soldiers!" Even as he spoke Kincaid was stripping off his clothes. 

Blair had unconsciously gotten to his feet and moved away as Kincaid came closer. 

Then man sat on the bed to take off his boots, socks and rose to remove his pants. "What the hell are you doing?" he said to Blair seeing him sliding away from the bed. 

Blair's mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out. 

"In the bed, I told you what I want from you. Your ass belongs to me, otherwise you are not worth keeping. So get in this bed or I'll take you out and shoot you now." 

Blair could see the man meant it, and when he turned he could see the erection bobbing between the man's legs. He couldn't move. 

"I said get your sorry ass into my bed now and you will live to see another day," continued Kincaid with his hands on his hips. 

Blair moved to the bed, there was no where else to go. 

"Hands and knees," ordered Kincaid. 

Blair obeyed as the terrorist climbed onto the bed beside him, reaching under the pillow for the lube he had used the night before. 

He made quick work of preparing Blair, pushing his fingers inside the trembling body, before moving behind to enter him. 

Blair's arms collapsed at the elbows as he pushed back on the cock impaling him. Once again he found he could not stop himself from enjoying the sensation of the man fucking him. How the hell could he react like this? Wanting more, encouraging him to fuck harder, squeezing down on him. 

Kincaid's hand slid from his hip to his own cock, fisting it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"Oh yeah," cried Kincaid, "Good little bitch." 

Blair moaned when Kincaid hit his prostate over and over, wanting to cry out his pleasure, but holding it in. 

Then Kincaid groaned as he came, the bed shifting with his hard thrusts. 

Blair could not help the cry that came from him as he came on Kincaid's hand. 

Kincaid collapsed against his back, but did not immediately withdraw. He was panting from the exertions, as was Blair. Only when his cock softened and slipped from Blair did he move, falling onto his back beside Blair. He clumsily slapped Blair's still upturned backside. "You are one good fuck, you know that, Mr. Natural?" 

Blair slid down onto his stomach. 

"I knew it the first time I saw you. Knew it would be a big shame to have to execute such a nice ass like yours." He slapped Blair's ass again, "Real glad I took you with us, real glad." 

Kincaid drifted off to sleep as Blair curled under the blankets. 

Again his mind kept screaming at him, accusingly. `Why are you enjoying this? Why aren't you fighting him off? He's fucking you, and you like it. And you want more!' But then Blair remembered Kincaid's eyes. When the man had had enough of him he was pretty sure that he would kill him. No worse than swatting a fly. And he, Blair, did not want to die. Yes, he'd stay in this man's bed, until he got a chance to get away clean. 

* * *

The next morning Blair discovered that Kincaid had a chamber pot under the bed, when Kincaid used it. The man stood beside the bed naked, holding his cock while peeing into the pot, his eyes staring at Blair with pure lust. 

"Get up," he said as he shook the last droplets off himself. 

Momentarily Blair did not want to move, but it could go either of two ways. Kincaid would make him or Kincaid would kill him. 

He slowly got out of bed as Kincaid pushed the pot back under the bed. He grabbed hold of Blair's arm and pulled him over to the desk, Kicking the chair out of the way, he pushed Blair backwards onto the desk, until Blair was laying on it. 

Somehow the man had grabbed the lube from the bed and was rubbing it over his cock. As he continued to arrange Blair to his liking. Parting his legs and raising them over his shoulders as he lined his erection up to Blair's anus. Like the previous morning apart from the lube, he did not prepare Blair, just pushed his way in. 

Blair tried to relax as much as he could as the thick cock barged inside him. He grabbed the sides of the desk as Kincaid began to pound into him, hands on his hips to hold him in place. Blair moaned continuously until he felt himself about to come. Kincaid came with him and just stood there looking down at him. 

"You like cock, don't you boy. Huh, don't you?" 

Blair couldn't answer, didn't want to answer. 

"Yeah, you do. Regular pansy boy. You'd give it to anyone. You a cocksucker too, huh? Well you'd better be, or you're gonna haveta learn real quick how to do it," Kincaid pulled out of him and moved back to the bed, pulling on his clothes. "I'll be sending for you later, better be ready, boy." 

Blair slid off the desk and moved for the chamber pot, emptying his bladder into it. 

* * *

After breakfast had been brought into him, he had lain on the bed trying not to think about what Kincaid had planned for him. It scared him into searching his memories of the act the terrorist had talked about. 

He had not done it before, but he had watched it done. He walked in on a college roommate once with his girlfriend. He had actually stood there too dumbfounded to stop watching. And it seemed interesting to watch anyway. The way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. Licking the head of his cock, before engulfing him up and down until he came, dripping from her mouth. Then he's been shouted at and ran. 

In his own sexual experiences, he would have liked to have been sucked himself, but only hands had ever handled his cock before, male and female. No male partners had ever forced him to suck them, though a few had wanted it. And he'd only wanted to try one for himself lately. 

So if Kincaid wanted him to do it, could he? And what would happen if he refused? 

The door opened, "Come on you, the boss wants you." 

Blair looked fearfully at the man, not because he was particularly scared of him, no, he was scared of being forced to walk naked to where ever Kincaid was. 

He got off the bed and wanted desperately to grab a blanket to hide within. 

"Move it, boss wants you now!" ordered the guard. 

Outside there were two others, armed. Blair moved towards them. They stood beside and behind him, leading him from the building, into freezing cold weather before entering another building beside the first. Blair was aware of eyes watching him, but kept his own down as he concentrated on his feet and how long he'd be in the cold. He hated the cold. 

Finally he was led to a room where his guards knocked. 

"Enter," he heard Kincaid reply before they opened the door and pushed him in alone. 

The first thing Blair noticed was the heat. It was nice and warm. The second thing was Kincaid leaning against a mantle with his arms crossed. 

"What do you think?" he said. 

The third thing Blair noticed was the other occupant. 

"Man, and you fuck this?" the tall blonde man said. 

"Mmmm, he's a natural. That's what I call him." "If I ever called a guy beautiful, this would be it. Damn it, Kincaid, how do you get all the luck?" 

Kincaid shrugged. 

"Can I fuck him?" 

"Only his mouth, his ass belongs to me now and I'm not in the mood to share... yet." 

The other man was overweight, had a definite verandah above his toy store. He eagerly reached down and opened his fly, letting his overstuffed jeans fall to his knees like an uninflated balloon with his large boxers, and just as eagerly fisted his cock to full erection in a matter of moments. 

Blair looked at Kincaid; he did not want to do this. 

Kincaid moved over to him, grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him over to the man. Forcing Blair onto his knees in front of the man, "Do it bitch. Pleasure him, or I'll beat the shit out of you." 

Blair stayed on his knees, he wanted to fight Kincaid's fierce hold, but he knew he'd be beaten or worse and still there was nowhere to go. No help for him. 

He leaned forward and let the cock into his mouth. Kincaid eased the pressure, but he didn't immediately let go, He seemed to enjoy watching what was happening, encouraging his friend to fuck Blair's mouth. Blair gagged, but Kincaid held him there until the other man came and shot down his throat. 

Only then did Kincaid release him. Blair fell on his side gasping air, spitting out what he could of the semen in his mouth. 

"He'll improve with practice," said Kincaid as his friend pulled up his pants. "I think it was his first try at that." 

"I reckon a virgin mouth ain't nearly as good as a virgin ass." 

"No, you're right there. Want a drink. You can watch me fuck him if you want." 

"Sure, I'd enjoy that." 

Kincaid dragged Blair up from the floor and pushed him over a sofa, he held Blair bent over the back of the sofa , pushed a tube of lube into his ass. Squeezed, then coated himself before plunging in. 

Blair groaned with the force as Kincaid's hand locked around the back of his neck holding him in place as he thrust in and out of him. Blair's arms pushed into the seat of the sofa, barely holding him up as he tried to protect his stomach from the hard top of the sofa. His legs were splayed and planted awkwardly. This time he was not enjoying the sex, and hot just because of the audience. Kincaid was pushing it, taking him unprepared in an awkward position, hard and unrelenting. 

In the background the other man was sloshing down a can of beer, and groaning to himself, obviously enjoying the show. 

Finally Kincaid came and withdrew quickly, not caring that Blair slid to the floor and curled on his side. He merely zipped himself up again grabbed another of the beer cans and slurped it down. 

"Damn I like that ass," he said, before taking a few more gulps. 

"I'll do another bomb for free if you let me take him," said the other. 

"Much as I'd like that, he's mine and I'm not sharing today." 

No more was said on the subject, but Blair heard them talking from his position on the floor, they didn't seem to care that he would hear it all. And that frightened him. Particularly as it was all about bombs. The other man was a bomb maker and he was sealing a contract to make five bombs for the Sunrise Patriots. Big building destroying type bombs 

"I heard the cops tried to grill your men over the whereabouts of this place." 

Blair listened as the stranger brought the subject up. 

"They can try, Ellison just wants his little playmate back. He's mine now, so Ellison had better forget about that. He won't get anything anyway, he's too scared of getting kicked off the force if he goes over their precious lines. It must grate on him that he can't force it out of them. Don't worry he won't find us that way and my little bitch ain't ever leaving this camp alive again." 

"I still would have loved to fuck him, but I see you is set on that, so I'll leave it. I'd best be going, don't want to get snowed in, it's coming down harder already." 

" My men will see you to the gate. I'll see you in two weeks with those bombs?" 

"Assuredly." 

"Good." 

The door opened and closed and Blair still lay where he was. 

He heard Kincaid move to a seat and as he sat heard the man pull down his fly. From the light sounds he could figure that Kincaid was fisting his cock. 

"Get over here, Mr. Natural, I've got something for you." 

Knowing he'd only he hurt if he didn't crawled over to the seat beside the fireplace that Kincaid had sunk into. The man's cock was fully upright and leaking. 

"Suck it, and make it good, you need the practice." 

He crawled between Kincaid's legs, the warmth from the fire felt good against his skin, closing his eyes he remembered what the girl did and copied her actions. And soon had Kincaid's hand rubbing through his hair as he moaned at Blair gentle actions. He even thrust gently upward to get more of himself inside the young man's incredible mouth, then he came with a strangled sigh. 

He petted the head under his hands as his cock slipped from his mouth, "Mmmm, more practice will be needed, I think I'll have to bring you in here to keep my cock warm all day too. Rest. Bitch, there on the mat, you're gonna need it." 

Blair lay down on the mat miserable. He felt like a sex slave, hell he was a sex slave! Was there no way out of this. 

* * *

Jim ran his hands hard through his hair in frustration. He hated all this waiting. Hated that he had been forced to wait. The Feds had got in on the action, because a; Kincaid was a terrorist, b; Blair had been kidnapped. And they did not want Jim or Simon involved. 

Jim had only known the kid for a very short time, but he had been convinced the young man could help him. Of course, the fact that he was cute too added to his liking. He knew he could use that very active mouth for something else entirely. 

But Kincaid had taken him and Joel had mentioned that Kincaid had very quickly changed from executioner, to glad he had a hostage. Darryl would have been a far more valuable hostage, whether Kincaid believed Blair was a cop or not. 

Jim had wanted in on the questioning of Kincaid's captured men, but the Feds had taken that opportunity away. But still they had gotten no where in their interrogations. The men would not give away the location of Camp Liberty. And there had been no way to track the escaping helicopter when it flew below the radar. 

While the Feds did keep them up to date in the case, nothing was really happening. And when the one month mark came with no breakthrough, Jim had had it. Blair was his responsibility. He had brought him to the station and he was the reason Kincaid had taken the young man. 

He took a different approach to the Feds. Instead of concentrating on the captured men, Jim went to the prison where the two prisoners had been released from. What he learned from them gave him reason to want to get on with finding Blair. Because he learned that Kincaid and his people despised homosexuality, they thought nothing of having sex with men. Their reasoning being, how could they be gay when they had sex for sex and not for love. There were no women allowed in Kincaid's militia, they belonged in the kitchen as far as he was concerned. Of course that didn't include Camp Liberty's kitchens. Kincaid was a psycho and he had Blair and Jim was soon beginning to believe that Kincaid took Blair, not as a hostage, but as something else. 

Hence his frustration. He needed to get out there to start searching for Camp Liberty. He needed to get away without anyone getting suspicions of his actions particularly the Feds and Simon. 

Then fate dealt him the hand he wanted in the form of a bomb. Kincaid's Sunrise Patriots bombed the building the Feds were using as the headquarters in Cascade. It not being a true Federal building meant it did not have high security, but to Kincaid it was a military target. Lots of people had been killed because he had given no warnings, for it was war. The only warning he gave after it was, that he had more bombs that he would set off if his people were no released. The Feds refused. Another bomb went off at a major hotel killing many civilians and a visiting senator, their main target. 

Again the Feds refused. A third bomb took out a major power station killing only two, but leaving the city without power. With emergency services pushed to the limit, the Feds were forced to turn their prisoners over to the sate who began processing them for release. 

The prisoners were given a bus which they oversaw a complete scan for tracking devices, before boarding it and leaving. Jim got the quietest car he could find and hire it to follow the bus using his senses, both sight and sound to guide him, he kept behind them until he noticed a few cars also checking out the bus. He didn't know if they were Feds or Kincaid's men but they had forced him to stop. From then on he had to use maps as he had lost the bus. Now he had only his senses to help him find it. 

He could search during the day and he was well outside Cascade by then, but he chose instead to do it at night. No one knew what he was doing and with the chaos in Cascade, no one had yet checked on him. He had the feeling however, that the Feds would be furious at his disappearance once it was known, and he didn't give a stuff about it. He was out to find Blair first, the terrorists getting caught could come second. 

Finding a hotel, Jim slept during the day. He had hired the car with cash and a fake ID and another fake ID to get the hotel room. And despite what he was doing, he slept because he would need it for what he had to do and because he needed it. Using his senses and trying not to zone out had exhausted him. 

* * *

The only really good thing was, that the rain had held off and there had been no fresh snow. The only problem Jim had was with the wind, but it's good side was that it carried sound. That was the only way he kept going for the next night. He eliminated two paths and followed a third tracing the bus's tire tracks to a gas station. He didn't need to go in himself, he just followed the road stopping for gas himself at the next station, which was quite some distance away. 

From there he realized he would soon come to a fork in the road. One going on into Canada, which was very unlikely due to the fact that it was also too visible and the other was heading into the mountains, 4 x 4 country. 

It was near dawn. Jim followed the major road past the fork until he hit a major town. There he left the car and hired a 4 x 4 and doubled back to the fork. Not twenty miles from the fork he found more roads going off in different directions, but as they were not fully surfaced roads, the bus tracks remained visible to him and his heightened vision, even with the snow just beginning to fall. Five miles later he found the bus abandoned. He didn't approach it and drove off away from the direction his senses had told him to follow. Another sense told him that he couldn't follow, not yet. So he backed off and headed to a town to rest and figure out just how to get closer to Camp Liberty. 

* * *

In all the time Blair had been missing, Jim had not been shaving or cutting his hair. He went back to one of the major towns he had passed and went to a hairdressers. No one would have looked at him and recognized Jim Ellison, because when he left he had spiked blonde hair and a blonde beard to match. And he had enough supplies to last him for awhile as a blonde. He then headed straight back to the small town he had found, acting like a man who didn't want to be seen and to be left alone. If course that made the residents curious and if they reported new arrivals to the town to the camp, then he might not be as suspicious to them. 

So after the initial curiosity did die down and he was left alone, he used the nights to get out and find the camp. And as he suspected, it did not take him long. He found the huge perimeter fence only a few miles away. It was also patrolled by dogs. 

Jim made a point of letting the dogs scent him, he as too far from them to make them bark at an intruder, but he was letting them get used to his scent. This took time, but it would be the only way to get in without arousing suspicion. 

Full snow had set in at this time and apart from two days of intense activity he learned later was an exercise against the Feds finding the camp, all was quiet. 

Jim also learned that the location of the camp was registered as a religious retreat, thankful that he had thought to bring Blair's laptop with him, and all checks there in the past by the authorities had been passed. They had seen a religious retreat, not a terrorist camp. Jim knew the Feds would believe him if he let them know, but he was not about to do that until he had Blair out of there. 

* * *

With the dogs used to him, Jim got through the fence. When they sniffed his scent they dismissed it as familiar and let it go. Now all he had to do was find out where Blair was being kept. He had matched his gear to that of the militia, just in case he was seen, so he could blend in. The snow helped get him in and amongst the barracks. He found a barracks and proceeded to foul up the chimney from the heating unit, then he waited for things to happen. 

He didn't have that long to wait. People came pouring out of the barracks, one of there number went for help, came back with another who inspected the damaged unit. He put it down to the weather and that he could not fix it then, they'd all have to be moved to another barracks. And once all the arrangements were made, Jim joined the men being moved without being noticed. He remained unnoticed as the men were shifted into another barracks where there were more men. Knowing that the new barracks might think he was one of the new people and the others might be fooled into thinking he was from the old one. 

No one seemed to notice him and that was fine with him as he did what the others did when they did it, he learned a bit more about the place. Apparently he had picked on the new recruits barracks in any case and that helped him slip in so easily. 

The next day one of Kincaid's officers came to the barracks. Each man stood beside their bunks and soon their names were being taken. When they got to him, Jim wasn't sure if they knew who they had or not, but decided to go with the flow anyway. 

"Name." 

"Jameson, Ellis." 

"Qualifications?" 

"Marksman." 

The man taking notes moved on down the line without giving Jim a second look. When he was finished he moved to the center and addressed them all. 

"You will be assigned new barracks in accordance with your qualifications this afternoon, be ready to move then." 

They all relaxed after the man left, talking amongst themselves or resting. Jim was very glad there were no other marksmen there. He'd be away from them all and hopefully forgotten by them too. 

True to his word the man returned and began escorting them away. Jim was in the first batch and soon found himself in the marksmen barracks. He did not recognize any of the men there and was glad that none gave him a second glance. 

The snow was falling heavier so most of the training was conducted in barracks, and that consisted mainly of keeping fit. The "range" was underground and that was where Jim and his group went to at least once a day. And when he could Jim hyped up his hearing a few notches to search for Blair, but couldn't pick his voice up anywhere. Still he did get a bit of gossip that way and one piece of gossip mentioned Kincaid's naked boy slave. You could catch a glimpse of him between Kincaid's quarters and his main offices. 

Part of his training was learning the layout of the camp, so Jim knew where the two places were, getting there however, was the problem. Even slipping out at night wasn't easy. The heavy snow was keeping everyone in, if he tried to sneak out it would be noticed. Once again he was forced to wait, only this time he was a lot closer to his objective. 

Then as he lay awake at night Jim's mind shifted, instead of concentrating on Blair, perhaps he could concentrate on Kincaid instead. He knew the man's voice. 

So once more he tried his senses, sending out his hearing to find Kincaid. In the snow it could be so quiet and Jim did not have much to do in finding Kincaid. 

"Very well, I'm heading to my quarters. As usual I do not want to be disturbed by any petty concerns, take it to someone else. I have better things to do," Kincaid was saying. 

"Yes sir," came the answer. 

Jim followed the sound of Kincaid going back to his quarters. Sensing that everyone in his barracks was asleep, he decided to take the chance and got up. Grabbing snow clothes, he hurried out as quickly as he could. 

It did not take him long to reach the Admin quarters where he knew Kincaid lived. He had two main buildings, one of which was classified off limits. Jim zeroed in on that one and upped his hearing just a little. He found Kincaid. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson boy. Wandering off like you did was stupid. A stolen snow poncho would not have kept you alive. And you know it's safer here with me." 

There was a moan. 

"Yes, much safer with me." 

Jim heard some sliding around as on a bed, then a groan and soon there was a gentle slap, slap, slap of flesh against flesh. 

Jim took the risk of moving to the small window with light coming out of it, the dull light of firelight, but it would not bother his eyes. Through the gap in the curtain, he saw Kincaid, completely naked on his bed on his knees. There was a pair of feet over his shoulders and Jim could see the rhythmic bunch and release of his buttocks. He was having sex and by the tenor of the groans. With a man. 

With Blair. 

Jim was mesmerized by the sight, which was giving him a very odd sensation. Only this sensation was not making him zone, in fact it was a reaction of his body, not his senses. He was getting hard. 

Shit. 

At first he wanted to pull away, how could that bastard turn him on! Or was it the fact that he was fucking Blair. 

Kincaid was moving faster; his groans mixed with his bed partner's. They were both enjoying the activity. Then Kincaid cried out with his climax and finally relaxed as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. His partner didn't move from lying on his back, merely straightened his legs. And revealed himself to Jim, who felt his own cock twitch. God, he looked so good all naked and sated. 

Suddenly Jim sensed someone approaching and leapt from the window and flattened out in the snow. One man on patrol, but the chuff, chuff, chuff of his snowshoes passed on by. 

Jim hurried back to his quarter's unseen and did not disturb his fellow bunkmates. But as he lay back down on his own narrow bed, he could not stop the images from repeating themselves, nor the return of his hard on which begged for attention. Jim had heard his bunkmates jerk away, some of them nightly, but he was not about to join in. In his state he'd probably call out and the name he'd call out would more than likely get him killed. He was still a cop in enemy territory. 

Which forcefully reminded him of why he was here. How to get Sandburg out of this? He was in Kincaid's bed. Kept naked at all times, though he had wandered off at least once. Why? How could he escape this place on his own under the circumstances. It would be impossible. 

Impossible. 

The word roiled in Jim's brain. How the hell was he going to get both of them out of this? Jim fell asleep pondering the impossible and went on to dream of the scene he had witnessed. Only he was in Kincaid's place. 

* * *

Blair lay on the bed in misery, Kincaid had just left him to go to yet another meeting. God, he was so sick of this place. Sick of being fucked by Kincaid. He turned to ease the ache in his buttocks, it had only been a few days since he had been punished and it still hurt.... 

He had no idea what possessed him to grab the snow poncho and the boots and try to get away. He knew it was near impossible for him to do so. But he had done it anyway and he had been caught. Dragged back to Kincaid's private office, he was stripped of the stolen articles and stood naked once more. The four men who had brought him back to Kincaid stood about him as Kincaid turn to face him. Kincaid was loosening his belt, making Blair think he was about to be fucked in front of them. But Kincaid merely slipped the belt from his jeans, and doubled it over. Suddenly Blair knew exactly what the man planned. He nodded to his men and they took a hold of Blair and turned him away from Kincaid and forced him to bend of the main desk. He tried to struggle with the realization that he was about to be punished, but they held him firm. Then it came, the belt struck him on his bare buttocks, sending a shock of pain through him. It did not stop there, Kincaid continued to beat him with the full force of his arm, leaving red welts all over Blair's backside. Blair had tried not to cry out, but it got too much and the tears of pain soon followed. 

He couldn't remember how he got back to his room, but he was grateful to lay down on his stomach, he would not be sitting down for some time. 

....But then Kincaid never left him alone for long, continuing to use his body even with the painful welts. It seemed to increase the man's enjoyment of the act. Only the increased activity in the camp kept the man from taking him as often as twice a day now. It was a small thing, but it was something to be grateful for. 

* * *

There was increased activity all over the camp. Jim and his fellow marksmen were training on very long range targets, so he knew they were planning something, and soon. And if they were planning something, then perhaps he would be able to figure out a way to get to Blair and get them both out of there, alive. 

Jim watched his fellows as they trained. There was one or two that were not as good as they had touted themselves to be. One of them was a real loser, and it was he that Jim started a glimmer of a plan around. And then at night he would have to do further spying, not on Blair this time, but in an effort to figure out what Kincaid had planned. 

So when all his bunkmates were safely asleep, he snuck out with his snow poncho and white boots and headed for Kincaid's private offices. He wanted to get as close as he could but not too far away as to overtax his senses. At least he knew the kid was not far away. 

For days he heard nothing of importance, then one night the bomb maker was there discussing with Kincaid the sale of more bombs. 

"Look, I'll give you four for the price you're asking, and two more if I can have that nice piece of ass you tempted me with last time I was here." 

He heard Kincaid sigh, "His ass isn't so pretty this time, had to belt the shit out of him for trying to run out on me." 

"I don't want to look at it, I want to fuck it." 

"Two bombs for using him?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, you gotta a deal." 

Jim heard a chair scrape on the floor, momentarily making him cringe. A door opened. 

"Bring Mr Natural here," Kincaid ordered. 

"Yes sir," came a reply. 

`Oh God,' thought Jim. The bastard was going to prostitute Blair for bombs! 

He heard footsteps approach and at least one pair were bare. Then the door closed. 

"So how do you want him?" 

"I loved watching you take him last time, can you do it again, then I'll take him." 

"Sure," replied Kincaid. 

Jim heard the man loosen his belt, unzip open a draw, uncap a tube, squish it on his fingers. Heard Blair gasp and more squishing sounds along with increased breathing on all three people in the room. Then Blair groaned, and Jim heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, as Kincaid took Blair. The groans increased from Kincaid and Blair, and the third man was also moaning slightly. Jim had heard him loosen his pants, and was fisting his cock as he watched, presumably. 

The moans and groans increased, until Kincaid cried out. Jim heard his breathing change as he stopped and began to come down from his orgasmic high. He heard pants pulled up and a zip replaced with the jingling of his belt being retied. 

The other man was breathing very fast, "I want him on the table, I want to see him will I fuck him." 

"Sure." Kincaid must have moved Blair, to where the man wanted him, he heard him grunt as he obviously lifted Blair onto the table and a cry from Blair as his butt hit the table. Several seconds later Jim heard the squishing sound, then again Blair groaned, his butt had to be hitting the table each time the man thrust into him, because these graons were not from pleasure. 

"Oh God, he's tight," the man uttered almost breathlessly. 

"Yeah, remarkable for the amount of times I fuck him," Kincaid sloshed a drink making gulping sounds. 

The bomber was groaning loudly and mumbling pleased words, Jim heard the slap of Blair's butt on the table which was always followed by a groan. 

"Gonna make you come, bitch," the bomber said as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, pumping harder and faster. "Gonna make you come." 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, arghhhhh," he screamed with several hard thrusts, that had Blair cry out too. 

"Said I'd make you come." 

Jim heard licking sounds, but was not sure who they were coming from. 

A little late he heard the bomber move. "He is a good fuck, Kincaid, just as you said." 

"Enjoy your dessert?" said Kincaid. 

"Mmmm, nice." 

"So we have a deal, six bombs?" 

"Yes, we have a deal. Let me know if you want anymore. You might get them all for the same price as the last two, if that's okay with you?" 

"Sure," answered Kincaid. 

"I gotta start making tracks," said the bomber and Jim heard him get up and with Kincaid go to the door. "See ya next time." 

"Yeah, sure," was all Kincaid said as he closed the door behind the bomber. 

Jim ignored the disappearing bomber, and listened to what was going on in Kincaid's office. 

"You are a little whore you know that, you'll give it to anyone now, won't you. Hey, you listening to me, Mr Natural, or are you still tuning me out." 

Jim heard a light slapping, as if Kincaid were slapping Blair's face. 

"If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were high, but I know you're not. Anyway if you think blocking it all out will make me get rid of you, you've got another thing coming. I am not going to get rid of you, you belong to me now. If I go down you go down. Get over here." 

Jim heard Blair's feet hit the ground and the young man groaned at the contact and no doubt from the exersions of a few minutes ago. He heard someone hit a chair, with the leather cushions going down, then he heard a zip being undone again, knees hitting the floor. 

"Come on my little cock sucker, time to take care of me again, oh yeah that's it, suck me. Yeah, that's my Mr Natural." 

Jim tried to shut out the images in his head, but he couldn't, instead he quickly decided to move away and return to his barracks, there was nothing new he was going to learn tonight. 

* * *

"Jameson!" yelled the Lieutenant in charge of the marksmen. 

Jim jumped from his bunk and got to his feet answering, "Sir, yes sir," as the man approached. 

"I want you and Miller on the range today, you two have the best scores and there is a special job the boss has for you. Quimby, Nicholson, you two have the worse scores, but you will look after the guns and ammunition and any other jobs these two have for you." 

Jim nodded, secretly pleased, the klutz he had chosen to help him in his plans was Quimby, at least now he would have the man close for any situation that occurred. 

He followed the sergeant from the room and out onto the range. 

* * *

"Should we talk with him in the room?" asked the arms dealer that had come to see Kincaid. He was referring to Blair who was curled up naked on a rug in front of the fireplace, very much like a dog on his master's rug. 

"He's not going anywhere, and in any case, he's not all here anymore," Kincaid said tapping his head, "Which is a shame, he had fire and he used to be so responsive, now he's just a zombie, does anything I tell him to." 

"I still don't like doing business in front of little freaks like him." 

"Well, he's my freak, and you'll do as I say or I'll find someone else to do business with," warned Kincaid menacingly. 

"Fine, when do you want this order." 

"As soon as you can, and I want it delivered to the three warehouses I have acquired. " 

"I can ship everything the day after tomorrow, is that soon enough?" 

"Perfect, he's the addresses and where I want what. Here's the codes to give to get in. Just make sure the cops aren't on your tail. This is the big one." 

The man nodded and turned to leave, casting a questioning glare at Blair as he left. 

Kincaid got himself a drink and moved to the fire, seating himself in his favorite chair. "Come, Mr Natural, come make me happy," he said opening his fly. 

Blair obediently got up and did as he was told. 

* * *

Jim was glad of the snow, even though it was now beginning to thin and there had been no more falls, there was still a lot of cover. And he needed it. Even with his disguise, he didn't trust himself being seen by Kincaid and it seemed the man himself had called the entire camp to the parade ground so he could address them. It seemed he was ready to unleash his operation. 

"Men, I have called you together today to let you know that the fight against tyranny will continue in within the next couple of days. Your commanding officers will give you your orders on the day before, but let it be known that this time no one will stand in our way. This time we will win against the enemy, those that believe that we are the terrorists, when all we want is what is rightly ours." 

The men about Jim cheered and he made an effort to at least look as pleased as they. But the only thing that really pleased him was that hopefully, this was all coming to an end and he and Blair would be able to get out of there, alive. 

* * *

"Quimby, move your ass and get me the shorter range rifle," yelled Jim as he lay on his stomach at the practice range, 

"Yes, sir, right away sir," the man answered as he ran to the rifle cases to get the needed gun. 

"And don't forget to load it," added Jim. 

The young man got to the cases and got the gun, quickly loading it and was hurrying back to Jim. He was not watching where he was going and tripped over a rock, as he did so the gun went off and he fell flat on the ground. 

"Not exactly how I planned it," mumbled Jim as he clutched his lower leg, just below the calf on his right side. 

"Oh my God, sir, oh shit, what have I done!" screeched Quimby as he approached Jim seeing the blood on his leg. 

"You've shot me you idiot, that's what you've done. Go and get the Lieutenant, I think I might need some medical attention," answered Jim sarcastically. 

"Oh God, yes sir. I'll go right away." Quimby dropped the gun and ran as if his life depended on it. Jim hoped that he wouldn't lose his life over it, the man was a klutz, but he had done something to help him. 

Jim reflected on his plan, he had hoped to somehow get knocked out by the klutz, but being shot in the leg he could live with that. It would take him off the operation, and he was pretty sure that he would be able to walk on it if he were careful, and he was planning on being careful. He just hoped that Blair would be in better condition, he had heard that Kincaid's "sex toy" was little more than a zombie. That had worried Jim, had the kid cracked under the strain? 

He left off his reverie as the Lieutenant and some other men came running up with Quimby. One of these was the camp medic and he quickly go to work on the leg as the Lieutenant questioned Quimby about what had happened. 

When Jim saw that the man was about to explode over the incident, he decided to slow it down. "Sir it was my fault, I ordered him to get the gun and to load it, I was probably in too much of a hurry to remind him to put the safety on." 

This seemed to make the Lieutenant think a while, "Very well, Quimby you report to the kitchens, from now on I don't want to see you anywhere near any guns." 

"Oh yes sir, thank you sir," he said as he hurried off to comply, the thank you had been aimed at Jim. 

"How is it doc?" asked the Lieutenant. 

"He'll live. Bullet went right through, but it nicked the bone, he's gonna have to stay off this leg for a while." 

"Damn. I'd best let the boss know were done one assassin." He turned to leave, "Get him to the infirmary and look after him." 

"Yes sir," said the medic as the stretcher arrived and he began getting Jim ready to move. 

`Assassin,' thought Jim, `That's what I thought I was training for, I just wish I knew where.' 

He was picked up and carried to the infirmary so the medic could finish up his treatment. 

The Lieutenant had hurried off to Kincaid's offices. 

"I need to see the boss, it's urgent," he said coming across the bodyguards at the main office. 

"He's in his quarters," one of them answered with a smirk on his face. The Lieutenant turned and headed there, he had expected to find him in the outer room, but two more bodyguards stood at the bedroom door. 

"I need to see him, there's been an accident," he said. 

"It's urgent?" 

"We'll be down one assassin." 

"He's occupied, but I'm sure he'll want to know right away," said one as he quickly knocked at he door, he opened it when they all heard a come command. 

"Sorry sir it's urgent, someone to see you." 

"Send him in," answered Kincaid. 

The Lieutenant reluctantly entered the man's private quarters, he had heard the stories that the boss had a sex slave that he liked to take often and he was not at all fussed if anyone saw him doing it. 

His legs felt a little weak when he entered and realized that the man was indeed, doing it. The young naked man was lying on his stomach, a pillow under his hips and Kincaid was connected to him from behind. He had not disengaged merely rested his hands on the young man's buttocks. 

"What is it. I'm busy as you can see." 

The Lieutenant turned red with embarrassment, but continued with his explanation. 

"Damn, damn, damn," growled Kincaid, excentuating each damn with a thrust of his hips forcing a groan out of the young man. 

The Lieutenant wanted to sink into the ground. 

Kincaid started a rhythm again, thrusting in and out of the young man further flustering the Lieutenant, but he didn't care, it was helping him think. 

"You have someone to replace the injured man?" 

"Ah, yes sir, I - I do." 

"Very well replace him, the injured man will remain in the infirmary there'll be other missions for him." 

"Yes sir." 

Kincaid went back to concentrating on fucking the young man, while the Lieutenant gratefully left the room and headed back to his quarters. 

"Damn, all I need is something like this to happen the day before the big day, hey Mr Natural. I'm gonna miss you tomorrow, but I've got to lead my men, but until then, oh your good, best ass in the world. Just wait till I get back and we'll have something to celebrate." He continued to pump hard at Blair, who lay there taking it unconcerned. 

* * *

Jim could hear all the action around him and he didn't need to boost up his hearing to do so. The medic had come to see him earlier and told him that he was not going to be there, so Jim knew the operation was going down that day. He wouldn't have much time a and once again he was counting on Quimby. And the idiot didn't let him down. 

The young man had been sent to the kitchens as punishment for the accident, but he had made sure that he had been the one to bring Jim his meals while in the infirmary, the kid believed Jim had saved his life by speaking up for him to the Lieutenant. And Jim was about to take advantage of it. Quimby never saw it coming, but soon he was in the bed that Jim had previously occupied. Jim had tied him carefully and made it look like he was sleeping. He hoped a klutz like Quimby would not be missed too quickly. He had enough hurdles in his way as it was. 

While his leg hurt like hell, he was determined. Jim returned to the kitchens and made sure he was able to get a hold of Kincaid's special breakfasts. There were three of them. Jim was quick to learn that two of them were for the bodyguards and into these he spread something he had stolen from the medical cabinets. Then he hurried to deliver the meals. 

As expected the bodyguards took all the meals from Jim without question. Too much was going on for them to see that he was not the regular guy. He hurried away to wait for his extra seasoning to take effect. 

The last of the men and equipment was leaving the camp. Jim was glad Kincaid had gone with the beginning a dawn. And now he was glad that all would be quiet with only a working crew left behind to hold down the fort. Of course some of these were extremely dangerous and Jim would have to take great care to keep out of their way, but he would complete his mission, one that had taken months just to get to this point. 

Jim upped his hearing and monitored the bodyguards, pleased to hear their breathing even out and their bodies still in sleep. He hurried to them and arranged them to look like they were seated and relaxed at there posts, with sunglasses on to cover there true appearance. 

Then he moved into Kincaid's private quarters, he carried a bundle with him. He passed through the outer office and into the bedroom where he found the young man he had done all this for. Blair lay away from him on his side, a blanket covering his nakedness. Jim hurried over to him and shook him by the shoulder. 

"Sandburg, hey, Sandburg, it's me, Jim." 

Blair didn't move, didn't seem to know he was there. For a moment Jim was worried that maybe he had eaten a little of the guards food. Gently he rolled Blair onto his back, his eyes were open, but unseeing. 

"Shit," swore Jim. The rumors were true. 

"Hey kid, time to get out of here. Come on, you can put some clothes on today, you can do that, can't you?" 

But Blair didn't acknowledge him. Jim pulled the blanket away and proceeded to dress him. He was not going to let the young man's condition hamper their escape. Once he had the unresponsive man dressed he had to get him moving. But that was not going to be easy as Blair had flopped back on the bed once he was clothed, boneless. 

"Great," muttered Jim. "Come on Blair, we're getting out of here," he tried to get him up but he flopped right back down. "Damn," sighed Jim in frustration. "Okay, Kincaid has you conditioned. So maybe... Come Mr Natural," he commanded and Blair sat up and moved towards Jim's groin. "Oh no, just get up and follow me, okay, Mr Natural." 

Blair followed when Jim moved away, for which he was grateful even though he hated ordering the young man around with Kincaid's commands. It would have to do for now, they could work on the rest once they were both safe. 

Jim snagged a snow poncho for Blair along the way, he flinched when Jim tried to put it on him. 

"It's okay, I want you to wear it, you will not be punished this time," soothed Jim. "Let's go, stay behind me." 

Blair just followed him mutely, obeying him because that was what he had been conditioned to do. Jim shook his head, and moved on slowly, watching out for any of the remaining guards. 

They got away from the buildings and Jim headed for the firing range. He had used it as his starting point when he was making his plans for their escape. And if any of the dog patrols were around, they would recognize Jim's scent and not give them away. 

Jim used his enhanced senses to get them to the fenceline. He had found them much easier to use when the kid was with him, perhaps there was something to what the kid had said about a partner to what his back. He'd just have to see what developed if they got out of this in one piece. Jim got the kid down with him on the ground as he produced some stolen fence cutters and proceeded to use them, cutting a hole big enough for them to pass through. Then he closed the hole carefully, so as to look like nothing had been disturbed, adding some dead branches and other bits to hide it. Taking his bearings he lead Blair off into the woods, hoping to head back to the room he had used, also hoping no one had gotten curious about his long disappearance. 

Kincaid's operation had helped them get away, but now Jim had to get somewhere where he could let others know what he knew about it. His cell phone would be useless until it had been recharged and he didn't want to use any of the local phones just in case they were being monitored. Now all Jim had to do was get the truck to go after sitting idle for so long in the shed he had hired for it. 

It took a little while to get it started and he let it idle for a while while he got food for himself and Blair, who had left in the room, telling him to rest, which was obeyed without question. Jim was beginning to miss the kid's chatter, it was sort of weird having him so quiet, but then he had been through a lot. Blair ate when told to, when to the toilet when told to, even put on a warm coat when told too, he seemed grateful to get rid of the snow poncho. 

"Okay kid, were on the home stretch now, what I want you to do is lie down in the back and put this blanket over you, go to sleep if you want to, but I want you to stay under it. Okay?" 

Jim got no response, but he opened the door to the truck and Blair got in and pulled the blanket over him. Jim closed the door and got into the front and pulled out. It had started to rain, so there didn't seem to be any watchers as they left the little town. Jim had left enough money to pay for the room and shed. Now all he wanted to do was get closer to Cascade and make the phone calls he had to make. 

* * *

Getting to the next large town, Jim switched cars again. Leaving the truck at one company and hiring from another. He got a non descript car so they would not stand out to anyone. Both times he had left Blair outside, bundled up so no one could recognize him. Then they had gotten back on the road. There had been no news on the radio about any terrorist attacks, so he hoped they might be in time to stop any of Kincaid's plans. 

Jim had gone in a straight line to get home. He didn't have time to hide, he relied on there getting away fast and then changing cars before they were missed back at the camp. If they had been missed at all, though he didn't doubt that it would happen at some time. 

But when it came time to make the phone calls he had waited until he was close to Cascade and even then he had used Simon's cell to make to the call to. 

"Banks." 

"Simon -" 

"Were the hell have you been for the past couple of months, do you know there's an APB out on you!" yelled Simon. 

"I kind of figured that, but I've got Blair and I know that Kincaid has something coming down in the next few hours." 

"You got the kid back." 

"Yeah, I got onto his camp," Jim gave him the details of the whereabouts of the camp and a quick description on getting Blair out. "I have no idea what he's up to, but there are bombs involved and he has arms holed up in warehouses. I'm not even sure Cascade's the target, but it could be, wherever it will be big." 

"Shit Jim, are you coming in?" 

"No, I need to get Blair somewhere safe, he's... he's not himself. Kincaid's... hurt him. And I don't want anyone to know where we are. The bastard will want us dead." 

"I understand, call me when you're settled and I'll get things going on this side." 

"Thanks Simon, I'll get back to you." 

Jim got back into the car and headed for his safe house, small cabin just outside of town in a tourist park, it being the off season, there would not be many people around. He stopped at a store and stocked up on food before going there. It was getting dark when they did. The cabin belonged to a friend of Jim's but was always available to his friends, Jim used one of the names that could be used apart from his own and got the keys. He quickly got Blair and the food inside, got the fire going and some food started. He put on the radio to listen for any news and kept his eye on Blair who sat staring at nothing on the couch. 

When the food was nearly ready, Jim set the small table for the two of them and dished it out. 

"Come and get it," he said. 

Blair obediently got up and moved not to the table but to Jim, and knelt in front of him attempting to open his fly. 

Jim grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him away, "Oh God no. No, not that. I meant to eat Blair." 

But Blair kept trying. 

"Damn that Kincaid," cursed Jim as he pushed him away again and got down on his own knees, face to face with Blair. 

"Can't you see it's me?" he asked of the vacant eyes. 

Blair didn't answer. 

Jim shook his head and pulled the young man into a hug. "Don't worry I'll get you back, but you don't have to suck me off to please me." He pushed Blair back and again looked him in the eye. "It's time to eat, Mr Natural, okay?" 

Blair obediently got to his feet and moved to the table and began to eat as if nothing else had happened. 

Jim knelt there his head hung down. This was not going to be easy. All Blair thought he wanted was sex. Maybe in his fantasies he'd really like that, but now was not the time. He got up and moved to the table and began to eat. Blair watched what he was doing, while Jim watched him. 

When Blair was finished he merely sat there, awaiting further instructions. Jim got up and made coffee for them both, put a cup in front of Blair and told him to drink it. And he did, gulping it down. 

"Shit, no, slow down kid, drink it slowly. Okay." 

Blair stopped and obeyed. 

Jim put his cup down and moved into the shower to check that everything they needed was there. He found a couple of robes in the closet and grabbed them. He returned to his cup to have some more. 

"I want you to have the shower first, okay?" 

Blair put down his unfinished cup got up and began to undress, Jim's mouth fell open as he stripped quickly and hurried to the shower. At least he didn't have to be told how to use it. 

"And don't use all the hot water," said Jim absently as he picked up the clothes and folded them neatly. He took them into one of the two bedrooms and left them there. 

By the time he returned Blair was finished and coming out of the shower naked. 

"Shit," cursed Jim once more, as he hurried back into the shower to grab one of the robes, "Put this on, please." 

Blair took it without question and put it on as told. 

"Okay follow me, this is your room, your bed. Get some sleep." Jim lead him to the room and left him there. Then he went to have a shower himself, he didn't want to wait for the morning, he felt dirty after almost a week without a shower. At the camp they were only allowed to have one once a week. 

Getting naked himself and under the wonderful water, he luxuriated under the stream. It felt so good. Finishing up, he got out and got a look at himself in the mirror. It was then that he remembered something he had forgotten. He still had blonde hair, he had been treating it the whole time he'd been at the camp, glad the stuff lasted the week between shower times. No wonder Blair didn't recognize him, well that and the rest of his conditioning. He also realized that he had left all that behind at the camp. Of course none of that mattered now. All that mattered was staying alive and trying to bring Blair back to normal. He really wished he knew more about the kid, but what he did know was that he wanted him back, very much. Very, very much. 

Jim moved to the other bedroom, turning out lights as he went. He checked Blair's room and saw that the young man was curled up under the covers, sound asleep. Smiling at one good thing happening, he went to his own room and slipped out of the robe into bed. He was tired and he felt safe, so he turned out the light and settled down to sleep. 

* * *

The next thing Jim knew was it was light out, and there was someone trying to wake him up, pulling the covers from his body. 

Jim shot out of bed when he remembered where he was only to find that it was Blair trying to get into bed with him, naked once more. Jim looked down to see that he was also naked and hastely grabbed the blanket from the bed to cover himself . 

"Damnit Blair!" He wanted to say more, but then he noticed that Blair was vacantly waiting for him on the bed. Jim had forgotten that Kincaid took Blair every morning, he was used to it, conditioned to it, waiting for it. 

"Fuck!" swore Jim, then realized what he had said. He moved quickly to put some clothes on then carefully moved over to where Blair lay waiting. 

"Blair, look at me, it's Jim, you don't have to do that. I'm not going to have sex with you." 

Blair didn't move, didn't seem to hear. 

Jim ran his hand through his hair as he got closer and sat at the edge of the bed beside the young man. "How the hell am I going to get through to you?" 

Blair turned to him them reaching for him. Jim pushed the seeking hands away, knowing what they wanted. 

"No Blair, I am not Kincaid. I will not use you like he has. I love you and I - I want you, but not like this." He pulled the naked body into his arms and hugged him, "Not like that." 

Blair went limp against him and he lay the young man down and curled up beside him, gathering him into his arms again, to hold him. He kissed him softly on the top of his head as he cuddled him close. Blair did not try to reach for him. 

"Go back to sleep baby," said Jim as he continued to hold him. "Go back to sleep." 

Once again Blair obeyed him and Jim found himself drifting off. 

* * *

Jim was having a very pleasant dream. His cock was engulfed in warmth, being sucked as if in a vacuum cleaner, and he was soon coming hard. One of the best wet dreams ever, until he opened his eyes and looked down to see that it was real. He lay on his back with Blair busy between his legs. "Oh God," he groaned trying to pull away carefully. Blair finally let his limp cock free and sat up. Jim did the same. "Shit, I should not have let you sleep with me." He quickly got out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom to clean up. 

When Jim returned he was greeted with another sensual sight before him. Blair had stretched out on the bed and placed pillows under his hips, raising his ass enticingly. 

"No, I am going to make breakfast, you will get dressed if you want to eat." He walked away from the extremely tempting sight, his cock already trying to rise again. 

He stood at the sink wondering what the hell he was going to do. He wanted Blair and was having it offered to him on a platter. But it was not to him personally, Blair was conditioned to give himself up to sex. He didn't seem to care who it was as long as it was someone. 

Was he too close? Because he had realized that he had wanted Blair for himself, that he had wanted to have sex with him, to love him. To love him. That was the difference, Jim loved him. It was more than just sex. 

Behind him he heard the young man seat himself at the table. He had once again obeyed the orders that Jim had given him. He would continue to do so until Jim could break the conditioning and get the old Blair back. He went back to fixing breakfast determined to find ways to get through to his friend. 

After breakfast Jim grabbed the pistol he had kept from their escape from the camp and their coats. He needed to get out of the cabin for a while, and he was not about to leave Blair by himself. And it was a long time since Blair had walked about freely. Besides the escape, the only time he had walked away, he had been caught and punished. 

`Come on Blair, we're going for a walk around the lake. There's not much snow, the rain is washing it away." 

Blair didn't move. 

Jim sighed, `Damnit.' "Come on Mr Natural, we're going for a walk." 

Blair rose and followed him out the door. 

Even for Jim it felt good to move about freely. Acting as one of Kincaid's men had kept him in line too. Obedient to the rules of the camp, and trying to keep a low profile until he could rescue his friend. All he had known there were his barracks the parade ground and the firing range. He looked over at Blair who walked just slightly behind him. He was staring vacantly ahead, his hands in the pockets of the coat, he wasn't looking at anything, merely doing as he was told. 

Jim thought back to waking up, it had been very pleasant to wake up being sucked off, and he found himself wanting it again. He wanted to bury himself inside the younger man, to make love to him for the rest of the day and forget all that had happened. But the person in that body was not exactly Blair, he couldn't take advantage of him like this, that was what Kincaid had done. Used him as a sex slave, driven him into this uncaring state. 

Jim looked ahead as he walked, smelling the fresh clean air, feeling the cold on his face. They were free of the camp, but they were not yet free of Kincaid. Jim was not afraid of being found by the terrorist. The man would have enough to worry about with his operation and with the police knowing about it, he was sure they would close it down. And even if Kincaid managed to escape, he'd be on the run, because Jim had revealed his camp, and he'd be too busy trying to save himself, rather than to take revenge. 

Yet while he was thinking about that, he heard a faint sound on the other side of the lake. He upped his sight and looked across. Instead of any danger all he saw was a young couple, a man and a woman. They were playing in the snow, what little there was left. Throwing snowballs at each other, until the male ran at the girl and they both fell to the ground rolling around, laughing and kissing. 

"I love you," the male said as he caressed the girl's face. 

"Same here, loverboy." They continued to kiss. "Let's go somewhere warmer, huh?" 

He laughed and got up helping her up and they went back to their place arm in arm, snuggling together. 

Jim tripped over a rock, he had not been concentrating on what he was doing with his sense up, but it had brought him back. Blair had stopped when he stopped, he wished he could pick up a piece of snow and throw it at Blair in fun, but knew that it would have no effect. He turned back and headed for their cabin. 

Once inside Jim stripped them of their coats and got Blair seated on the couch, then he sat facing him, their legs touching. Jim just looked at him for a long time, and the kid stared back at him as if they were in a staring contest. God, he was beautiful, the face of an angel. Jim reached his hand forward and caressed Blair's face, he was glad the kid had used the razor in the bathroom, his face was soft and smooth. He rubbed a finger over those luscious lips, lips he wanted to kiss. He stared at them, kiss.... Kincaid didn't kiss him, the only thing he had done with that mouth was fuck it. He didn't kiss and love Blair as he deserved. Jim leaned forward and let his lips touch Blair's gently, softly. Blair opened his mouth inviting Jim in which the older man did, but soon found his tongue under attack as Blair immediately began to suck on it hard. 

Jim pulled back, still touching Blair's face. "No, not like that. Gently baby, remember what it used to be like. Remember..." Jim once more touched his lips to Blair's, taking control, avoiding Blair's attempts to open and take him in. Blair's right hand came up to his head, trying to pull him closer so he could attack that way, but Jim merely put his left hand on Blair's, pulling it back, rubbing and caressing it, pushing it into his own hair. 

Finally Jim got Blair to kiss him back properly, sucking gently on each other's lips, then Jim pushed inward and battled Blair's tongue until once more he won out. Jim let go of Blair's hand and took his head in them both, allowing the bottle up passion to get through, this time he sucked on Blair's tongue hard. Bodily he was pushing Blair back on the couch, he noticed that Blair had finally closed his eyes, the hand in his hair was pulling rhythmically, gently and his other was coming up to touch the other side of Jim's head. 

Jim pulled back a moment as he got Blair on his back on the couch, then went for his neck. The young man sighed in pleasure as Jim attacked his neck lovingly, first one side then the other. The hand not holding him up, Jim used to undo the buttons on Blair's jacket and shirt, to push out of the way, then to reach under the t-shirt and glide over the bare skin aiming for his nipples. 

Blair moaned when one of Jim's hands ran over his nipple, gently circling it, even as he sucked on Blair's neck. His hand moved over to the other nipple as his mouth returned to Blair's mouth and the moan was lost in Jim's mouth. 

Jim pulled back as he continued to play with Blair's nipples, pinching them between his fingers feeling the little jumps in Blair's body. "Do you like that Blair. Do you remember how good that feels. That's what this is about, making you feel good. I want you to remember that it's supposed to feel good for you. That it's more than just sex, when someone loves you. And I love you Blair, do you know that. I love you, I think I fell in love with you the day I slammed you up against that wall in your office. I wanted to kiss you then, do you know that? I want you Blair, but I want you to love me back." 

Blair opened his eyes, his body still being stimulated by Jim's hands and then his mouth once more. He had blocked it the relentless attack from Kincaid, he had blocked out everything, because the pleasure had gone. In the beginning he had enjoyed what Kincaid had done to him, but had learned to hate it as it went on and on and on. Kincaid never kissed him, never touched him gently, lovingly like the hands and mouth upon him now were. And he wanted more of this, oh yeas, much more. 

"Mmmm," vibrated into Jim's mouth, but not from his throat. He pulled back in surprise. 

"What?" 

"More, more please." 

"Blair?" 

"More, kiss me, touch me, love me." 

Jim smiled and went for it, before pulling right back to pull Blair up. Blair knew what he was up and and tied to take his clothes off himself. 

"No," said Jim firmly stopping him. "I will do it. I want to peel you in pleasure, that's what this is about, okay baby?" 

Blair was blinking fast, as if he was fighting something, Jim hoped he was fighting to come back. 

He let Jim push off the jacket and shirt, and raised his arms as Jim pulled the t-shirt over his head. Then Jim went back to kissing him, and caressing his nipples. Before his mouth began to trace his trail down to those erect nipples just dying for the mouth to reach them. Blair tried to push his chest up, and Jim happily pounced on his left nipple. 

Blair cried out then his hands once more reaching for Jim's hair, massaging it as his mouth worshiped Blair nipple, licking, nipping and sucking on it. Then he trailed over to the other and gave it the same treatment. 

"Oh Jim, Jim." 

Once again Jim pulled back in surprise, smiling, "You remember now, don't you?" 

Blair's eyes met Jim's, "I love you too, from the moment I saw you in that doctor's office with your... shirt off. I wanted you then, and I want you now. Make love to me, love me properly, make me not remember who I have been with, let me remember only you." 

Blair's hands were caressing Jim's arms. Jim pulled his jacket and shirt off, and quickly slid his own t-shirt off over his head. Blair's eyes stayed on him the whole time, not letting him go. Then Jim reached for his pant and he lifted his hips to allow Jim to pull them down, his cock, hard and erect jumping free. Jim stood and did the same for himself, carefully unzipping himself because his condition was the same and he did not want to do any damage to himself. Not now. Finally his own hard cock sprang free, then he got onto the couch on top of Blair. But after a few minutes of fondling and kissing, they realized that it was not big enough for what they wanted to do. 

"Bed?" said Blair. 

"Bed," answered Jim getting up and putting his hand out so he could take Blair's and lead him to the bedroom. 

They collapsed onto the bed together and were soon rolling around on it, Jim on top, Blair on top, changing as they kissed and loved back and forth. Finally Jim wound up on top and his mouth once more latched onto Blair's nipples, before trailing down slowly, sucking and nipping over his jumping stomach, knowing where he was headed. 

Jim sniffed at Blair's pubic hair as he reached the base of Blair's erection, standing tall and proud glistening with pre-cum, throbbing in need. Kincaid had never taken him like this, would never have done any of this. Then Jim's tongue slid up his length and he cried out in pleasure. Then he was engulfed and his hands grabbed for Jim's head, massaging again. Enjoying the loving as Jim throated him, sucking him gently, Jim's hands continued to rub at Blair nipples, doubling the pleasure. 

"Oh God, Jim, Jim, Jimmmm!" he screamed as he came in Jim's mouth. 

Jim drank him down completely, gently licking the softening cock before letting it slip from his mouth. Blair was panting, his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed, making Jim glad he had let go of his hair. He moved up beside his lover. His lover, he smiled 

"What?" asked Blair seeing it. 

"I just thought of you as my lover." 

Blair smiled for the first time. Jim laughed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, just you. I love you." 

"And I love you too, thank you Jim for bringing me back. For rescuing me. I didn't think I'd ever get out of there." 

"Forget that, we are here and now." 

"Mmmm, I can feel that," he said indicating Jim's erection poking at his hip. "Will you make love to me?" 

"I would love to make love to you." 

"Face to face I want to see you. Lube?" 

"Shit," said Jim. "I think there's hand cream in the bathroom." 

"That'll do, just get it. I want you." 

Jim got up and awkwardly moved to the bathroom to get the jar of cream. As he came back Blair eyed his bobbing cock, licking his lips. Jim got back on the bed and put the jar on the table beside them, then he went back to kissing Blair, back to making love to him. Worshiping his body first. Before he finally opened the jar and reached between Blair's legs to the opening there, pushing a lubed finger inside. 

Blair was moaning and groaning as he pushed back on the finger, wanting more. Jim obliged and added another. Blair was loose, Kincaid had seen to that, but Jim took his time anyway before pushing three fingers in. Blair was already rocking on them. So Jim pulled them out and lubed up his aching cock. Then placing Blair's legs over his shoulder he began to push in with in cock. 

"Ahh," sighed Blair as Jim slid home in one thrust, and he got increasingly noisy with each thrust into his body, voicing his pleasure to the man he loved. Voicing it as he had never done with Kincaid. 

Jim found himself echoing his partner, grunting as he pushed into him, lifting Blair's buttocks onto his thighs, pushing deeper, to find that one spot. 

Blair creid out and stiffened and Jim found it again and again. Blair's back arching before pushing back onto Jim making Jim cry out in return. Pumping harder and harder until he came at the same time that Blair's awakened organ came, gripping his cock, milking it dry. 

Jim fell forward over Blair still joined. He leaned down and kissed him gently. "That was great, my love." 

"Mindblowing, if you ask me," said Blair then he moaned as Jim's cock slipped from him. "I could stay joined with you forever." 

"I hope we will be." 

Jim fell onto his side beside Blair, before pulling him on top of him. 

"When I have my strength back I'd better see what Simon's up to." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I told him all I learned. The camp, the operation Kincaid had going." 

"He knows about Seattle?" 

"Seattle?" 

"That's where he was going to attack this time. He thought they'd expect him to attack Cascade out of revenge, so he went for another city." 

Jim sat up and quickly kissed Blair, "I'll be back, but this I gotta make sure of, okay?" 

"Of course, that's what you do," answered Blair caressing Jim's face as the older man got up and rushed for a phone, not caring that he was naked. Blair enjoyed the view anyway. He knew he would never get enough of this man's nakedness. 

* * *

Kincaid's attack had not begun and the information that it was to take place in Seattle eventually led to his recapture and imprisonment. Blair and Jim had decided to leave what had happened to Blair out of it. He would admit to being kidnapped, but nothing else. 

He had what he wanted, and he didn't want any bad memories to ruin it. He experienced odd feeling of guilt for having enjoyed what Kincaid had done to him in the beginning, but Jim easily overcame them. 

Blair finally got his credentials and went to work with his sentinel. They were together at last. Sentinel and Guide, as it was meant to be. 

**THE END?**

* * *

End I Could Use A Man Like You by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
